


Sleepy Black Cat

by DMMDViTriNoiAo (orphan_account)



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Relationships: Train Heartnet/Sven Vollfied
Kudos: 11





	Sleepy Black Cat

Sven's POV

I watched my young boyfriend sleep. He looked so innocent for someone who use to be an Assassin for Chronos.

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy" Train muttered.

"How can I help it, you look so cute when you sleep" I leant forwards and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Shut up" Train muttered blushing at the same time.

"Aww aren't you adorable" I pulled Train onto my lap and then started to kiss down his neck. Nibbling at sensitive parts.

"Ahh...Sven" Train moaned.

I slipped my hands down to Train's pyjamas trousers and then slipped my hand inside them. I took Train's cock in one hand and started to stroke it. Moans of pleasure escaped from Train's mouth.

"Sven" Train moaned out my name, pure bliss was mixed in his voice.

"What do you want Train" I teased.

"I want you" Train moaned out.

"You want what" I played dumb.

"You I want you" You could hear the Train was about to start begging.

I placed Train on his back on the bed. I pulled his trousers along with his boxers off. I leant downwards and took Train's cock into my mouth and started to suck it.

"Hum Sven" Train moaned.

Train's hands slipped down to my trousers and unbuttoned them. I helped Train get my trousers off. Since we both don't wear a top to bed. Train was naked and I was still in my boxers. Once Train came into my mouth, I press three fingers against Train's mouth. He brought them in and started sucking on them.

Once I thought they were wet enough, I pulled them out of his mouth and moved my hand down to his entrance. I looked up at him asking him if I could go ahead. Train nodded and smiled. I leant up and kissed him at the same time I pushed my finger inside of him.

I slowly moved it in and out before pushing a second one inside.

"Hum, I love you Sven" Train moaned.

"I love you too, Train" I replied kissing him again.

Once I thought Train was ready for a third finger, I pushed it inside him. I moved them in and out of him getting faster each time. Train was moaning like a slut underneath me. Once I thought Train had been loosened enough, I pulled my fingers out and grabbed the lube and spread it onto my cock before lining it up with Train's entrance.

I slowly pushed myself inside Train hoping that I wouldn't hurt him to much. The pain was shown all over his face. Once Train got use to my size, I slowly pulled myself out and then pushed myself back inside of him, picking up my pace after each thrust.

"Sven... I'm gunna" Before Train even finish his sentence he came over our chests. I kept thrusting inside until I came myself. I slowly pulled out of Train and then colapsed next to him.

"I love you Train" I muttered wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you too Sven"


End file.
